TE ENTERRARE EN EL JARDIN
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: La locura que provoca un amor no entregado, no amado, idealizado, desgarrado, infinitamente deseado. El dolor de perderle es tan intenso que... ¡descubrelo!


**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo**

**One Shot**

**TE ENTERRARE EN EL JARDIN**

* * *

Te enterrare en el jardín de mi casa, cuando mueras.

Para recordarte, nada más.

No puedo tenerte cerca, pero te tendré de todas formas.

Te enterrare en el jardín, en secreto.

Y sobre tu cuerpo sembrare narcisos, la flor de tu pueblo, la flor que vio "nacer" nuestro amor.

Cada nueva primavera de mi vida me recordaran que tu estas ahí, muy cerca como lo has estado siempre en mi alma.

… pero lo oculto. Como oculto estarás, pero no para mí.

Al ver el jardín florecido alabaran las hermosas flores y yo estaré orgullosa de lo que me das, aunque en vida no te atreviste a dármelo.

Cortare con el cuchillo los tallos causándote un poco de dolor al pasar la hoja, veré correr la savia y será tu sangre derramada en mis dedos, te hare sufrir como me haces sufrir. Es nuestra costumbre. Amor marcado con fuego, como daga que acuchilla pero no mata.

Cada narciso, cada violeta, cada rosa, las esparciré en jarrones por la casa. Y pasado el doloroso ritual de tu entrega vendrá después nuestra redención.

Estarás fragante en la cocina, en su estudio, por la sala y el pasillo, en mi lecho…

Lo he decidido, cuando mueras te enterrare en mi jardín ¡Porque te odio! Y… porque te amo.

Tú eres mío, de nadie más.

No soportaría rememorarte en el frío y húmedo sepulcro, tan lejos de mí y quizás cerca de ella…

De solo imaginarte tendido allí, vestido con el traje más caro pero los pies descalzos y helados, la sola imagen de tu bello rostro, cenizo, inexpresivo, dormido, profundamente dormido, me es insoportable y me duele sentirte tan lejos. Me hielas.

Se me ha negado tus amores, pero he decidido que tu carne alimente mi jardín que yo plantare.

Removeré la tierra… abonare con estiércol… arrancare con coraje las malas hiervas y te regare con agua fresca y limpia, con mis lagrimas.

Te hare el amor de esa manera, podrás sentir mi vehemencia, mi pasión bajo el sol, podrás tenerme en las horas frescas de la mañana, ahí sentada sobre ti, removiendo, abonando, arrancando, regándome, derramándome sobre ti…

Mis lágrimas secretas te dirán cuanto te extraño y ante mi profundo amor y devoción, tú vivirás.

Renacerás cada primavera alimentando con tu cuerpo podrido mi jardín, y las flores se darán bellas, dotadas y fragantes. Como tu.

Entonces no permitiré que nadie las toque, ni siquiera el aire, celosa del mismo sol, penando y envidiosa, las contemplare, las acariciare y las cortare suavemente y dolorosamente con mi navaja de jardín.

En cada lirio hay un beso tuyo, en cada rosa una caricia, en cada pequeña violeta una mirada enamorada, en cada dalia un "Pecosa" en cada narciso vibrante y amarillo una promesa… de vida.

De tu vida entregada a la mía. Por que sin tu amor, no vivo.

Y volviéndome loca de contento por sentir al fin tu amor, las esparciré por la casa, sintiéndome feliz porque estas por todos lados, porque bebo tu aroma desde el jardín, porque te veo sonreírme en cada ramillete y entonces sufro en silencio porque recuerdo mi desdicha de tenerte y no tenerte.

Y tenerlo a el, que no consuela mi dolor secreto. Solo tú.

Cuando me toma por las noches, intento no hacer ruido, no quiero que me escuches porque se, morirás de celos nuevamente ahí en el mismo jardín.

Lo se, el jardín entero llora, se deshoja y muere, como moriste tu. Y entonces me sumo en la pena. No hay retoños en mi vida más los que vienen de ti cada primavera.

Es un ciclo, un ciclo inconcluso como nuestro fallido amor, ¡pero no lo acepto!

Profanare tu tumba, robare tu cuerpo, te traeré a mi casa una noche de luna y frenéticamente cavare un agujero con mis propias manos, te besare los fríos labios, me abrazare a ti, gritare mi dolor a la noche y llorándote te echare dentro.

Antes de que me posea la locura, te cubriré con tierra, con tierra negra. Llorare hasta secarme y después antes del alba me iré a dormir.

Me sentiré mejor al despertar sabiendo que te tengo muy cerca, en mi jardín, a mi alcance y solo para mí.

Cuando el se vaya a trabajar, yo me dedicare a ti y tu recompensaras mi amor loco, callado y maquiavélico con bellas flores nacidas de tu amor marchito.

Nos amaremos de esta manera. No permitiré que me dejes, que te vayas, te mantendré vivo porque decidiste dejar de luchar y me dejaste sola.

Pero yo con mi inmenso amor te hare vivir de nuevo y todos tus amores serán solo para mi.

Lo he decido.

Cuando te canses de vivir lejos, cuando ya no sientas fuerzas para luchar, cuando te des por vencido y mueras, yo…

Iré por ti. Y te enterrare en mi jardín.

* * *

**CHICA DE TERRY**

**28-01-2013**


End file.
